


It's Time to Say Goodbye

by MajorMasterD



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Kind of songfic, M/M, Suicide, twenty one pilots - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1753845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorMasterD/pseuds/MajorMasterD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki lived only for his kids, when Odin killed all his kids, his meaning for life changed to killing Odin. He succeeded and returned to Midgard only for a final farewell to the friends he'd made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Time to Say Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to the song Time to Say Goodbye by Twenty One Pilots

Jarvis had been hacked. Perhaps it was a little theatrical. But fuck it. He was going to go out, why not go out with a little theme music? Blaring from the tower was a song titled aptly 'Time to Say Goodbye'. The Avengers were scrambling. Out looking for any sign of the man behind it all. Loki. From his spot on the edge of the tallest building in New York, he could still hear his dying song. Odin was dead. Mission complete.  
"You'll never forgive me." he said to the wind.  
"I know you won't." Pictures of faces crossed his mind. Tony. Thor. Even Steve he had gotten fairly close to. And Bruce. He would miss his talks with Bruce, and sharing tea and different methods of meditation. Or would he? He wasn't sure. Where would he go when he died. Not Helheim. That had collapsed when he took Hel. But she was dead. They were all dead.  
"It was great while it lasted." eyes closed, breathing deep. Sighing the breath out and spreading his arms wide.  
"It's time to say goodbye." he leaned forward and then he was falling. Air rushing up against his body. As if it were the fingers of his friends, grasping at him desperately. Trying to save him.  
"I can't be saved." he rolled in the air, looking up to the sky. He could vaguely hear screaming from the people down below. He giggled when snowflakes his his body. He turned his head, off in the distance he could see a speck getting closer. Tony. Of course he'd find him first. He looked away, knowing already it was too late. In the sky Tony dipped. He was screaming for Loki. Hand already out stretched. He needed to catch him! HE HAD TO CATCH HIM! He was close. But it was difficult. Jarvis was still glitching. That fucking SONG was blaring in his head! He almost had him. Then he missed. Tony crashed into a building. Bruised and banged. Through the hole he'd created he could see the indent of Loki. Where his body would be. His face plate popped off and he noticed a man, finely dressed, leaning on a cane, standing behind him.  
"Oooooh," he tutted after.  
"Quite a shame really." he hummed, looking down into Tony's eyes.  
"I would have caught him." Tony barely moved and the man was already gone. He snarled, before he wondered. Maybe it was like Pepper? Maybe Loki wasn't really dead! He was running for the crater, only to find the broken remains of a very dead Loki. The other Avengers found him kneeling in the same spot, sobbing.


End file.
